The invention starts with a wiper blade. A non-articulated wiper blade whose wiper strip is composed of an elastomer material and that has a spoiler on its upper side is known from DE 101 13 680 A1. Said spoiler can be directly formed on and be composed of the same material as the wiper strip or can be a separate component made of another suitable plastic. The spoiler can serve as a support element of the wiper blade by itself or along with resilient rails, which are inserted into lateral longitudinal grooves of the profile of the wiper strip. Placed on the ends of the wiper blade are caps, whose guide surfaces run in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade and are adjacent with a small shoulder to the guide surface of the spoiler. They hold the wiper strip and the resilient rails together at the ends. In the center region of the wiper blade, a connecting device is fastened on the support element in a cutout of the spoiler according to the so-called sidelock system, in which the wiper arm runs laterally parallel to the wiper blade in the area of the connecting device. A so-called overlock system is also known, in which the wiper arm runs above the wiper blade in the area of the connecting device. The connecting device has two claws on each of its side parts, which laterally encircle and hold the resilient rails of the support element.
A so-called non-articulated wiper blade that has a rubber elastic wiper strip with a wiper lip is known from DE 100 25 710 A1. Provided between the wiper lip and a top strip are lateral longitudinal grooves, into which the resilient rails are inserted as a support element. These resilient rails are held together at their ends by bridge elements and a center connecting element. The bridge elements have an extension as a fixing means that extends in the longitudinal direction of the wiper strip with a projection directed at the top strip. During assembly the projection is bent in the direction of the top strip so that the projection engages in the top strip and the resilient rails are fixed relative to the wiper strip in the longitudinal direction. Finally, the bridge elements are covered with terminal caps.